B3M
by Ambre Kingsword
Summary: Karl, Raspoutine, Lisa et d'autres se retrouvent résuscités par un djinn alcoolique. Ce dernier disparait et les laisse mener leur vie... Mais si pour certains rien ne change, Karl, lui, n'est pas au bout de ses peines.
1. Introduction

**Juste un p'tit mot…**

Disclaimer : l'univers de Hellboy et tous ses personnages ne sont pas à moi (snif, Karl… snif) Par contre Ambre est ma propriété exclusive et Louve celle d'une amie qui me la prête le temps d'une fic.

C'est une fic partie d'un délire et était sensée être drôle mais part en déprime… Et elle tiend plus du film que du comic.

**Je ne cautionne pas les agissements nazis ni leur façon de penser !**

**Cette fic contient des scènes choquantes : violence, meurtres, sexe, etc. Mineurs passez votre chemin.** (ou restez mais je vous aurait prévenu)

Bonne lecture !


	2. Chapter 1

**Les Bons moments et les mauvais moments.**

**ou B3M**

POV Karl 

**Chapitre 1 :**Mardi 7 Mars 2006, Matin.

Le matin. La lumière qui filtre à travers mes rideaux me réveille doucement. Je regarde autour de moi, les yeux dans le vague.

« -Nnnraaah… Je hais le matin !

Pourquoi, me diriez-vous. Je vous répondrais tout simplement que c'est parce qu'il faut se lever (bande d'ignorants).

Mais ce matin, l'attrait de la couette chaude enroulée sur mon corps est trop fort. Et, la tête profondément enfoncée dans l'oreiller, je me remets à somnoler.

« -YES ! BUUUUT ! On est les meilleurs, on est les meilleurs…

-Naah ? Quoi ? »

Qui est l'imbécile qui hurle à cette heure ? Enervé, je me décide à m'arracher à la douce tiédeur de mon lit.

* * *

Je suis Karl Ruprecht Kroenen. Tueur numéro un de Hitler, membre de la SS et de la loge occulte de Thulé. C'est du moins ce que j'étais pendant la guerre. Ce que j'étais avant d'être tué. Et, il y a quelques semaines, on m'a permis de revivre. On, un djinn. Un esprit, au corps rongé par l'alcool. Et maintenant me voilà, sous l'apparence qui était la mienne à mes 25 ans. 

Pour le moment, je suis assis sur mon lit, encore ensommeillé, mes cheveux blonds en bataille formant des mèches désordonnées, et vêtu seulement d'un boxer qui… Hum. Comme beaucoup d'hommes, je pense, il m'arrive certains jours de regretter de ne pouvoir me rappeler mes rêves…

* * *

Après une bonne douche froide, je reviens en grelottant dans ma chambre. Je m'habille, comme à mon habitude, d'une chemise noire légère. Cette dernière étant assortie à mon pantalon et mes bottes de SS. 

Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour déjeuner. Mais je dois supporter pendant dix minutes le spectacle peu ragoûtant de Ilsa en train de se gaver de Miel Pops (marque déposée). Cette vue hautement traumatisante suffit à ma couper l'appétit. Et, dégoûté, je ne tarde pas à quitter la pièce.

Il m'arrive encore de m'interroger sur les raisons qui ont pu me pousser à tomber amoureux d'elle… Ca a été, fort heureusement, passager. Peu enclin à m'appesantir sur le passé, je décide d'aller faire un tour, dans l'espoir de me changer les idées.

Malheureusement, en traversant le salon, je tombe sur Raspoutine. Il est avachi sur le canapé, une bouteille de bière dans une main, et un seau de pop-corn dans l'autre. Je constate avec dépit que mon ancien supérieur n'a pas hésité à s'approprier le mode de vie américain. Je ne peux que le regarder, pendant qu'il se transforme en légume devant un match de foot télévisé. L'idée d'exploser le poste à coups de lames me traverse fugitivement l'esprit…

* * *

Enfin l'air libre ! Je savoure la caresse du soleil sur la peau blanche de mon torse, dénudée par ma chemise entrouverte. Après avoir vécu pendant plusieurs années en compagnie de psychopathes décérébrés (et monomaniaques) ,j'apprécie le fait de pouvoir me balader, seul, perdu dans l'immensité de la ville. 

Ici, dans les quartiers "mal famés", il y a toujours du monde dehors, quelle que soit l'heure. Je profite de ma promenade pour explorer les environs. Immeubles, cours intérieures, places… whoa !

Là, de l'autre coté de la rue… Je m'arrête net, en plein milieu du trottoir, pétrifié. Des yeux verts et dorés, cheveux noirs et longs, peau mate. Et aussi, des cheveux blancs et courts en bataille, bronzée. Deux femmes. Ou plutôt deux jeunes femmes. Elles doivent avoir entre 20 et 25 ans. Toutes deux très légèrement vêtues…

« -On peut savoir ce que tu mates ? »

Oups… Les yeux verts et dorés me foudroient. Je remarque le long katana accroché dans son dos et me prépare mentalement à parer une attaque.

« -Calme-toi Louve, répliquent les yeux violets. Regarde, il est trop mignon ! »

Louve. Elle s'appelle Louve… Hey, une minute, elle a dit que j'étais mignon ?

« -Je ne suis pas MIGNON ! Personne ne me dit que je suis mignon ! »

Je hurle. Je ne supporte pas ce genre de réflexions. Je suis un SS. J'agis pour le Reich. Elles devraient me craindre, me respecter.

« -He, tarlouse… Ca m'fait mal au cul quand tu gueules. »

Une main me broie l'épaule, me force à me retourner. C'est un homme imposant, mal rasé, portant un blouson de motard. Il s'est détaché d'un groupe de fumeurs qui étalent ostensiblement des battes de base-ball et des poings américains. Ils me toisent, cachés dans la pénombre des immeubles.

« -Je crois même, continue l'homme, que pour te faire pardonner tu vas lécher mes semelles, hein ! Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dit ma p'tite pédale… »

« SHLAF »

L'homme s'écroule par terre, la gorge sectionnée par ma lame. Son sang qui m'éclabousse me calme un peu.

« -Oh bon sang, il l'a tué !

-Bougez pas, vous là ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! »

Oh non, un policier… On dirait que j'attire les ennuis.

Ne souhaitant pas passer le reste de ma vie en prison, je suis contraint de fuir. J'effectue une retraite précipitée, et je pars en courant, poursuivi par les exclamations admiratives des deux filles et par le policier qui me crie de m'arrêter.

* * *

**vala...  
...review, pour manger siouplé.**


	3. Chapter 2

**et vaci et vala : le deuxième chap !  
dodo...**

**Chapitre 2 :** 11 Mars 2006

Une fois rentré à l'appartement, je me retrouve, comme d'habitude, coincé entre deux doux dingues. En plus, ma situation ne s'améliore pas. Je dois maintenant supporter la mère de Raspoutine. Baba Yaga. C'est une vieille dame, une sorcière. Au demeurant charmant. Mais à présent, en plus de nous imposer sa collection de mains de cadavres, elle s'est mise dans la tête de nous faire sa spécialité culinaire : la tourte aux pâtes de poulet. A chaque repas…

Et une fois de plus je m'exile de cet appartement. Je me rends dans un endroit connu de moi seul. C'est un vieux réservoir d'eau. Un cylindre composé d'une cuve en métal peu profonde et d'une « plate-forme » en bois , aux vieilles planche disjointes. Il repose, oublié, sur le toit d'une usine désaffectée de chocolat à la cannelle. J'apprécie cette odeur de poussière. Celle des endroits dans lesquels personne ne va jamais. Cela me rappelle l'époque où j'habitais sous le métro. La même obscurité, les mêmes… Hn ?

« SPLAOUF »

« -Schiesse ! Qui a mis une piscine ici ! »

Ah, non, on a seulement remis de l'eau dans le réservoir. C'est malin, je suis totalement trempé maintenant.

* * *

° 

C'est long à sécher des vêtements.

°

Très long.

°

Cela dit, ils ne risquent pas de sécher vite dans une pièce à moitié pleine d'eau.

°

Pour passer le temps, j'examine l'endroit. A ma dernière visite, la cuve (alors totalement sèche) était surmontée de panneaux en bois destinés à empêcher de pauvres petits allemands de se casser lamentablement la figure. Je décide donc de retrouver lesdits panneaux, par soucis de ma propre sécurité. Mais ayant apparemment offensé Dame Chance, je me trouve coupé dans mon élan d'autoprotection par les voix de deux femmes.

« -Noon ?

-Mais si !

-Il l'a fait !… Mwaahahaha !

-Et là, ya la ptite qui rentre !

-La pôôôvre… »

Et toutes deux partent d'un grand éclat de rire… Je ne comprends rien à leur conversation… Rester caché pour en savoir plus me semble une bonne idée. Je recule donc au fond de la pièce, attrapant mes vêtements au passage.

« -C'était vraiment une idée géniale de remettre de l'eau là-dedans », déclare l'une des filles. « C'est dommage que les autres soit aussi… Enfin.

-Hm, fait attention : elle est froide. »

Je risque un coup d'œil par-dessus la caisse derrière laquelle je me suis réfugié (j'avais eu le temps de remettre mon pantalon (mouillé), mais il est toujours préférable d'analyser la situation avant de se risquer à découvert).

Les deux filles ! Je les reconnais, ce sont elles que j'avais croisées dans la rue l'autre jour. Il faut dire que depuis je n'ai pas cessé de penser à elles.

…_Hu ?_

-_retour arrière_-

…croisées dans la rue l'autre jour. Il faut dire que j'ai une très bonne mémoire !

Mais…

Là…

Comment dire ?

Elles se baignent.

Et effectivement elles semblent avoir un peu froid. Cela dit, je pourrais à présent dire beaucoup d'autres choses sur leur… personne. Hm. Je n'avais pas remarqué que mon pantalon était aussi moulant…

« -Dis… t'as pas l'impression que ma poitrine a grossi récemment ? », questionna la fille aux cheveux blanc.(1)

« -T'es encore très loin de Cendre !

-Mouais, je sais. Je suis pas prête de la battre. », répondit-elle, en sortant de l'eau et en s'étirant voluptueusement.

« VLAM »

Je fis tomber par terre la caisse se trouvant devant moi. Dans un bruit de tonnerre (est-ce bien la peine de le préciser ?).

« -Un voyeur, chopons-le ! », s'écrièrent les deux fille dans un ensemble parfait, des lueurs effrayantes s'allumant dans leurs yeux.

Pris d'une soudaine panique, je recule précipitamment contre la paroi du réservoir que –à mon plus grand désarroi- je sens céder sous mon poids. Je réalise alors une magnifique culbute en arrière (pour ne pas dire une lamentable chute), et je passe successivement à travers un toit, un plancher, un autre plancher, une grille de sécurité, pour atterrir finalement dans une cuve remplie à ras bord de cannelle en poudre. J'entends des voix très loin au-dessus de moi.

« -Merde, il s'est cassé la gueule.

-En plus c'était le beau mec de l'autre jour… »

Couvert de bleus, j'effectue une retraite prudente (traduisez : fuite pitoyable), et je rentre à l'appartement, pour me retrouver à nouveau coincé, à me faire baver dessus par Samaël et à devoir supporter les trois autres tarés. Comprenez ma douleur.

Heureusement, Wagner existe !

* * *

**(1) lisez Love Hina, vous comprendrez**

A : alors vous trouvez ça bien  
K : nan c'est naze !  
A : toi le pervers…  
K : TT.TT  
A : reviewz ?  
L : n'y crois pas trop

Bon reviewz quand même pliz ?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **Jeudi 16 Mars 2006 (crépuscule)

Quelque part, vers le Canada, un orage gronde. Une lande dévastée, désolée, dont les rares herbes ploient sous le vent et la pluie. Il n'y a guère plus que des rongeurs qui peuplent ces lieux. De temps à autre, un éclair zèbre l'horizon.

Voilà l'endroit que « maître » Raspoutine a choisi pour mener en toute tranquillité son nouveau plan : réveiller les entités Ogdru Jahad (le terme « nouveau » n'étant alors plus justifié…).

Je commence à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de rituels, mais le problème, c'est que pendant que l'autre malade s'agite, moi je m'ennuie. En plus –et même si j'aime bien la pluie - je suis à présent trempé de la tête aux pieds (et il fera nuit dans quelques minutes). Pour faire passer le temps je me concentre sur les élucubrations mystiques du vieux.

_« L'un t'éclaire avec son ardeur,_

_L'autre en toi met son deuil, Nature !_

_Ce qui dit à l'un : Sépulture !_

_Dit à l'autre Vie et splendeur !_  
…_  
Par toi je change l'or en fer_

_Et le paradis en enfer ;_

_Dans le suaire des nuages »(1)_

_° _

_« Cieux déchirés comme des grèves,_

_En vous se mire mon orgueil,_

_Vos vastes nuages en deuil_

_Sont les corbillards de mes rêves,_

_Et vos lueurs sont le reflet_

_De l'Enfer où mon cœur se plait. »(2)_

_° _

...Mais c'est n'importe quoi, ce qu'il raconte ! Enfin ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps, la guerre de 39, notre première tentative d'ouverture de portail…Ca me donne envie de m'assoire dans un bon fauteuil, au coin du feu, avec une bouteille de vin français et du Wagner en fond…

"KRRAKK"

Ah, ça y est ! Après plus d'une heure et demie de gesticulations et de formules en tout genre, il a enfin réussi à ouvrir un portail (il devrait arrêter la bière). Il y a déjà des tentacules qui émergent, et les choses se parent d'un halo doré, malsain.

Debout dans mon coin, je rigole doucement dans mon masque (je ne porte pas la barbe) : on peut voir la lumière du portail se refléter sur le crâne d'œuf de Raspoutine. Mais mon rire cesse net lorsque j'entends derrière moi :

« Hé, machin !

-Le beau gosse ! »

Les deux filles… Mais comment ont-elles fait pour me retrouver ? (Dois-je être inquiet ou flatté.)

« On voulait s'excuser.

-Si on avait su que c'était toi dans le réservoir, on ne t'aurait pas chassé.

-Non, bien au contraire…

-Enfin, on peut toujours s'arranger : pour se faire pardonner, on a décidé que tu pouvais nous demander une chose à chacune. »

O.o …Elles me draguent !

Toutes sortes de suggestions me passent par la tête, et mon pauvre cerveau fini par buguer :

« Je me nomme Karl Ruprecht Kroenen. »

Schiese, c'est nul comme réplique.

« Des intruses ! Kroenen, occupe-toi d'elles ! », beugle Raspoutine.

Zut, pépé a fini par se retourner… Ahem, mauvaise idée : ça lui fait perdre sa concentration.

Les tentacules disparaissent soudainement, et le cercla de lumière devient rouge sang, se tordant comme un être à l'agonie, avant de plonger vers le noir le plus profond. Le monde autour de moi paraît exploser et fondre. Les couleurs s'inversent, se transforment et s'annulent. Je sens le sol s'effondrer sous mes pieds. Les seuls points fixes sont quatre taches : violet et vert doré.

Je chute.

°

* * *

**Baudelaire « Les Fleurs du Mal » :  
(1) « Alchimie de la douleur »  
(2) « Horreur sympathique »**

**  
**A : reviewz ?  
K&L : puisqu'on t'as dit que c'était pas la peine...  
A : oui mais quand même, TT.TT snif  
(un ptit Daendereth passe par là) : oh quelle belle fic, niark, je vais mettre un peu d'Ombre là-dedans ! (se met à rire façon psycopathe névrosé, ce qu'il n'est pas... ou si peu...)

A : c'est bon maintenant on peut s'inquiéter.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Date inconnue (matin)**

Une colline. Le ciel gris. L'air est frais et il plane un léger brouillard matinal. Nous sommes en bordure d'une petite forêt. Un bosquet plutôt. Les mousses et les herbes ploient, s'aplatissent, sous le poids de trois corps recouvert de rosée. 

La prairie continue ensuite en pente douce. Plus loin, une rumeur croissante. Celle de la vie qui, doucement, s'éveille.

Mais aussi d'autres sons. Ceux-là durent depuis longtemps. Ils sont presque devenus naturels. Des bruits de douleur, de la peur.

Dans la vallée, autrefois semblable à tant d'autres, se dresse un camp de concentration. Et dans quelques minutes, un jeune lieutenant, un Allemand, va envoyer une patrouille dans les bois. Des nazis, des SS, impitoyables.

Mais revenons aux corps : l'un d'eux vient de bouger. Elle, c'est une jeune femme. Elle est grande, brune, et ses yeux pailletés d'or luisent faiblement. Elle regarde autour d'elle, perdue. Puis elle va secouer ses compagnons. Ils remuent, émergent lentement du sommeil. Leurs vêtements sont tachés d'herbe et d'une autre substance, noire, étrange, _néant_.

Le second des dormeurs est un jeune homme. Il est de taille moyenne et de type aryen. Il porte des habits de SS. Viendrait-il du camp ? Mais ses yeux bleus, encore brouillés, sont plus profonds que ceux des tueurs de la vallée.

La dernière est une jeune femme. Perdue, elle aussi dans un reste de sommeil. Ses vêtements blancs s'opposent à ceux, noirs, des deux autres. Ses cheveux sont blancs également. D'un blanc mat, humide, qui rend plus vif le violet de ses yeux.

Elle se secoue, se relève. Son amie s'approche d'elle.

« Ambre ?

-Mmh…

-Où sommes-nous ? », souffle-t-elle.

La fille aux cheveux blancs, pose son regard sur la forêt, la prairie, le camp… Désorientée.

Ambre, elle s'appelle Ambre Kingsword. Elle se souvient maintenant. Elle se souvient du vortex, de la chute. Et surtout elle se souvient de son amie, Louve Sombrelune, indépendante, confiante. Et le garçon, qu'elle regarde avec douceur, Karl. C'est à cause de lui qu'elles sont là. Ou plutôt… pour lui._ L'amour !_

Elle le prend par le bras et le relève.

« Il y a une base militaire en bas », répond-t-elle enfin. « Avec le drapeau nazi. On a dû être projetés dans le passé.

-Je le sens bien », s'énerve la brune. « Le champ magnétique n'est plus le même ! Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est à quel endroit…

-On doit être en Allemagne. Je serais étonnée de trouver des camps aux Etats-Unis.

-C'est de votre faute ! »

Les deux filles se tournent vers le jeune Allemand. Il semble furieux.

« Si vous ne m'aviez pas suivi, la cérémonie se serait déroulée normalement et je…

-Abbruch ! Wer sind sie ? Woher kommen sie ? »(1)

Une voix. Hostile. Karl fait le salut militaire. Ses talons claquent.

« Heil ! Ich bin Doktor Kroenen, gewerk-SS. »(2)

Les autres le dévisagent, relativement peu impressionnés.

« Et elle », crachent-ils en désignant Louve, peau mate et cheveux noirs. « Elle est Allemande peut-être ? »

* * *

Passages, tranchées, barbelés et miradors. Les nuages se dissipent. Le soleil apparaît. Enfin ? Non : quelques rayons tombent, déposant comme une pellicule dorée sur chacune des horreurs qui les entourent. 

Les baraquements, les "douches", la fosse commune. Y a-t-il réellement un ordre chronologique ? Les soldats ne sortent-ils pas les cadavres de la fosse avant de les gazer et de les entasser dans les dortoirs ? D'où viendraient tous ces squelettes qui arpentent le camp ?

Le petit groupe est amené dans un bureau, celui du Oberleutnant en charge du centre. On les fait s'agenouiller à coups de crosse dans la nuque. Karl serre les poings. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas se plaindre. Il sait que s'il parle trop, ou trop peu, il est perdu. Et il espère que les deux filles le savent aussi.

L'homme les interroge, si c'est encore un homme. Il leur demande qui ils sont, d'où ils viennent et où ils vont. Il leur demande s'ils sont Allemands, s'ils sont des espions, s'ils servent le Führer. Il leur demande. Et à chaque réponse il les frappe. Son ordonnance prend des notes avec un sourire sadique, mais lui il s'en fiche, il est juste là pour frapper. Les gardes aussi. A chaque question, chaque réponse, chaque silence.

Puis ils s'en vont. Ils laissent les prisonniers, à même le sol. Les deux femmes se regardent, le visage en sang. Elles ont des pouvoirs, elles pourraient se soigner, se libérer. Mais il y a Karl, et si ça tourne mal… Alors elles se regardent. Sans parler : les murs ont des oreilles et sont à l'écoute, en attente d'une quelconque confession.

* * *

Deux heures, trois peut-être. Les autres reviennent dans la pièce. Guerre psychologique. Louve et Ambre peuvent tenir. Elles peuvent tenir jusqu'à la fin, mais lui… Il n'a jamais eu à supporter ces tortures, celles qu'il faisait subir à ses propres prisonniers, il y a bien longtemps. 

Elles doivent le protéger : il ne peut plus réagir. Ses anciennes certitudes se brisent. Il commence à douter de la nécessité de cet interrogatoire, de ce qu'il a pu faire. Mais il ne veut pas l'accepter.

Ambre relève la tête, crache du sang.

« Arrêtez, je vous en supplie ! C'est elle ! Elle m'a menacé et elle a drogué Herr Kroenen. Elle… mon frère. Elle l'a tué… Je vous en supplie…

-Salope ! Sale pute Allemande ! La ferme ! Je tuerai ta mère si tu parles, t'entends ? »

C'est Louve qui hurle, une lueur folle dans le regard. L'officier fait un pas en avant et la gifle violemment. Il la saisit par les cheveux, lui tire la tête en arrière. La femme le regarde dans les yeux et lui crache à la figure. Puis elle se remet à crier.

« Je suis juive, pourriture de nazi. Juive ! »

Il l'assomme avant qu'elle puisse ajouter autre chose et donne l'ordre de l'emmener et de la suspendre par les pieds, nue, au milieu du camp. Ensuite il va se laver les mains, calmement. Il leur tourne le dos.

« Vos identités vont être vérifiées. D'ici là, considérez-vous comme les invités du Reich. »

Il fait un geste. Les gardes les relèvent.

« Quant à l'autre chienne », ajoute-t-il. « Je m'en occuperais personnellement. »

* * *

**(1) Arrêtez ! Qui êtes-vous ? D'où venez-vous ?  
(2) Je suis le docteur Kroenen, membre de la SS.**

A : nan, je mettrais pas le mot "fin".  
Dae :j'ai pourri ta fic-euh, j'ai pourri ta fic-euh.J'suis le meilleur, le plus beau, le plus fort, le...  
A : pourquoi tu t'acharne sur Louve ?  
Dae : ... parce que !  
Moi : dire que vous êtes _moi_, c'est consternant.  
Dae & Ambre : on sait, merci !

Pour cause de baston entre ses personnalités, l'auteur risque de ne pas réussir à faire une fic joyeuse... Pour aider Ambre tapez 1, pour aider Dae tapez 2, et pour aider l'auteur... tapez une review !

P.S : euh, Cendre... c'est pas moi, c'est les dessins de Irina... me frappe pas! çç


	6. Chapter 5

**POV Karl**

**Chapitre 5 : 1943, 1er jour (soir)**

_« Horloge ! dieu sinistre, effrayant, impassible,  
Dont le doigt nous menace et nous dit : _Souvient-toi !  
…  
_Trois mille six cent fois par heure, la Seconde  
Chuchote : _Souvient-toi !_ –Rapide avec sa voix  
D'insecte, Maintenant dit : Je suis Autrefois  
Et j'ai pompé ta vie avec ma trompe immonde !_  
…  
_Souvient-toi que le Temps est un joueur avide  
Qui gagne sans tricher, à tout coup ! c'est la loi.  
Le jour décroît, la nuit augmente_, souvient-toi !_ »_

_Baudelaire L'Horloge_

* * *

Comme à travers un brouillard flou, je sens des mains douces, appliquées, des mains, elles soignent mes blessures, soigner, je ne comprends plus. Des mains, une voix, douce, comme les mains, la voix, des mots, elle me dit des mots, réconfort, doux comme les mains, elle me dit… elle pleure…

* * *

_« Il me semble parfois que mon sang coule à flot,  
Ainsi qu'une fontaine aux rythmiques sanglots.  
Je l'entends bien qui coule avec un long murmure,  
Mais je me tâte en vain pour trouver la blessure. »_

_Baudelaire La Fontaine de sang_

* * *

Je suis pur moi aussi, je veux être pur ! Pourquoi me faites-vous mal ? Je suis pur, n'ai-je pas déjà assez souffert pour acquérir cette pureté ? Et la douleur… Je ne dois pas ressentir la douleur : je suis un SS, je suis le doktor Kroenen, je suis… Je suis mort deux fois et je revis toujours. Mort, mon corps… Je suis mort… CE N'EST PLUS MON CORPS…

* * *

_« Angoisse et vif espoir, sans humeur factieuse.  
Plus allait se vidant le fatal sablier,  
Plus ma torture était âpre et délicieuse ;  
Tout mon cœur s'arrachait au monde familier._

_J'étais comme l'enfant avide du spectacle,  
Haïssant le rideau comme on hait un obstacle…  
Enfin la vérité froide se révéla :  
_

_J'étais mort sans surprise, et la terrible aurore  
M'enveloppait. –Eh quoi ! n'est-ce donc que cela ?  
La toile était levée et j'attendais encore. »_

_Baudelaire Le Rêve d'un curieux_

* * *

Où suis-je ? Cela ressemble à une chambre d'hôpital. Des gens s'agitent autour de moi, sans jamais me toucher. Une femme est couchée sur un lit, au centre de la pièce. Un homme lui tient la main, pendant que des infirmiers s'occupent d'elle. Elle est en train d'accoucher. J'ai l'impression de la connaître… C'est ma mère ! 

Alors l'homme, debout, c'est mon père, ce soldat que je n'ai jamais connu.

* * *

Une petite cuisine aux vitres sales. 

Un journal abandonné sur le coin de la table est daté de 1905. Je dois avoir huit ans. Si jeune… Comme ces souvenirs sont vieux. Est-ce qu'ils sont réellement des souvenirs : je viens de rentrer de l'école et je porte encore mon cartable sur les épaules. Je me tiens devant ma mère, pauvre chose gémissante, aux yeux laiteux, défigurée par les pleurs.

Oui, c'est l'époque où j'attendais encore quelque chose d'elle. Je lui dis que je suis le premier de ma classe, je lui montre mon carnet de notes. Je pensais que ça lui ferait plaisir, qu'elle réagirait. Mais elle reste assise, les yeux dans le vide.

Alors je me lève sur la pointe des pieds. Je suis assez grand à présent pour atteindre les couteaux. J'en attrape un, le plus aiguisé. Je tends le bras vers son visage, poing serré, la paume vers le bas. Je la scrute d'un air contrarié, cherchant à accrocher son regard. Puis, tenant le couteau dans mon autre main, je m'entaille le poignet sur toute la largeur. Le sang coule lentement. Elle tressaille et baisse les yeux jusqu'à moi.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de la troisième entaille qu'elle sort de sa transe. Elle me demande comment je me suis fait ça, dit qu'elle va me soigner. Pour un moment elle redevient ma mère, une mère comme les autres.

Elle me retire ma chemise. Mon dos et tout le reste de mon corps sont couverts de fines cicatrices. Cela ne fait cependant qu'un mois que j'ai découvert le moyen de la faire s'intéresser à moi, son fils.

Et pourtant, au moment de faire un bandage, elle laisse tomber les pansements et s'assoit par terre, les pupilles de nouveau blanches. Je serre les dents, mais je ne pleure pas. Puis la colère envahi tout : je me place devant elle et je trace une croix sanglante sur mon torse. Comme elle ne réagit pas, je prends sa main à elle, et la blesse profondément.

Un sursaut : elle retire son bras avec un cri. Elle m'appelle : elle s'est coupée et veut que je l'aide. Et moi je la frappe, aux jambes, au visage. Elle crie. Je veux qu'elle m'appelle encore. Alors, je lui fais mal, pour qu'elle me voie.

Je ressens la satisfaction du petit garçon, cette joie intense qu'ont les enfants en faisant souffrir les autres. Les images s'effacent. Peu m'importe, je connais déjà la suite de l'histoire : il s'arrêtera quand elle ne bougera plus, la police recherchera un fou dangereux, et le garçon, placé dans un orphelinat, attendra dans l'espoir que quelqu'un, un jour, lui témoigne un peu d'amour.

* * *

_« Ton père était un soldat, serviteur de notre pays. Il était pur ! »_

Quelle folie. Je n'était qu'un gamin, pourquoi m'a-t-elle traité ainsi ?Elle n'avait pas à… J'ai mal. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai…

* * *

L'entête de ma copie marque 1913. J'ai donc seize ans. Je suis au lycée et mes condisciples m'évitent. Ils savent les expériences que je mène. Et moi je suis fier de ne pas fréquenter ces lâches. J'ai entrepris de mener de brillantes études de médecine, en chirurgie. Et une fois que je serai le meilleur, je créerai un être parfait ! 

_« Je voulais…être parfait. Pour que ma mère puisse être fière de moi, m'aimer. »_

* * *

**Ein guter Soldat soll nur an drei Sachen denken: dem König, dem Gott, nichts.**

A : De retour de vacances ! (je commence à haïr les vacances en famille...)

Dae : tout ça pour dire qu'on va reprendre les post des fics.

A : de _toutes_ les fics...


End file.
